pachirapongfandomcom-20200214-history
Bright Heart Raccoon In Wonderland (CartoonWorldofNelvanaWarnerBrosWaltDisneyNintendoandAllStarsRockz Style) Part 10 - A Garden of Talking Flowers/All in The Golden Afternoon
Cast: *Alice - Bright Heart Raccoon (The Care Bears Family) *Alice's Sister - Grams Bear (The Care Bears Family) *Dinah - Figaro (Pinocchio) *The White Rabbit - Bugs Bunny (Looney Tunes) *The Doorknob - Mr. Frumble (The Busy World of Richard Scarry) *The Dodo - Foghorn Leghorn (Looney Tunes) *The Parrot of Next Dodo - Potty the Parrot (SpongeBob SquarePants) *Tweedledee and Tweedledum - Timon and Pumbaa (The Lion King) *The Walrus - Homer Simpson (The Simpsons) *The Carpenter - Bart Simpson (The Simpsons) *Bill the Lizard - Shaggy Rogers (Scooby-Doo) *The Rose - Elaine Kropotkin (Rugrats) *The Daisy - Soleil Spacebot (The Spacebots) *The Snooty Flower - Princess Bubblegum (Adventure Time) *The White Rose - Wilma Flintstone (The Flintstones) *The Lily - Lisa Simpson (The Simpsons) *Flowers - Others Transcripts: * Bright Heart Raccoon: Wait! Please! Just a minute! Oh, dear. I’ll never catch him while I’m this small. Why curious butterflies! * Elaine Kropotkin: You mean bread-and-butterflies. * Bright Heart Raccoon: Oh, yes, of course, I… hmm? Now who do you suppose… Ah, a horse fly! I mean, a- a rocking horse fly! * Elaine Kropotkin: Naturally! * Bright Heart Raccoon: I beg your pardon, but uhh… did you… oh, that’s nonsense. Flowers can’t talk. * Elaine Kropotkin: But of course we can talk, my dear. * Alicia Keys: If there’s anyone worth talking to. * Princess Peach: Or about! Hahahaha! * ?????: And we sing too! * Sweet Heart Mouse: You do? * Amber Petersons: Oh, yes. Would you like to hear ‘Tell it to the tulips’? * ?????: No, let’s sing about us! * Anna Walkers: We know one about the shy little Anna Walkers… * 1st Lisa Simpson: Oh, no, not that old thing! * 2nd Lisa Simpson: Let’s do ‘Lovely Lisa Simpson’! * Princess Peachs: How about the daisies in the… * Lynelle Deitch: Oh, she wouldn’t like that! * Elaine Kropotkin: Girls, girls! We shall sing: ‘Golden afternoon’. That’s about all of us! Sound your A, Lisa Simpson! * Lisa Simpson: Laaaa… * ?????: Mimimimi… * Princess Peach: Lalalala… * Alicia Keys: Hahahahahahaha… * Eros Ramazzotti: Poem, poem poem, poem poem poem poem poem…. * All-Stars: Little bread-and-butterflies kiss the tulips, and the sun is like a toy balloon. There are get up in the morning glories, in the golden afternoon. There are dizzy daffodils on the hillside, strings of violets are all in tune, Tiger lilies love the dandelions, in the golden afternoon, the golden afternoon. There are dog and caterpillars and a copper centipede, where the lazy daisies love the very peaceful life they lead… You can learn a lot of things from the flowers, for especially in the month of June. There’s a wealth of happiness and romance, all in the golden afternoon. … All in the golden afternoon, the golden afternoon… * Bright Heart Raccoon: You can learn a lot of things from the flowers, for especially in the month of June. There’s a wealth of happiness and romance, all… * All-Stars: …the golden afternoon! * Bright Heart Raccoon: Oh, that was lovely. * Elaine Kropotkin: Thank you, my dear. * Princess Peach: What kind of garden do you come from? * Bright Heart Raccoon: Well I don’t come from any garden… * Princess Peach: Oh, do you suppose she’s a wild flower? * Bright Heart Raccoon: Oh no, I’m not a wild flower… * Elaine Kropotkin: Just what specie, or shall we say, genus, are you, my dear? * Bright Heart Raccoon: Well, I suppose you call me a genus, humanus, eh… Bright Heart Raccoon! * Princess Peach: Ever seen an Bright Heart Raccoon with a blossom like that? * Alicia Keys: Come to think of it, did you ever see an Bright Heart Raccoon? * Princess Peach: Yes, and did you notice her petals? What a peculiar color! * Alicia Keys: And no fragrance! * Princess Peach: Hahaha! Just look at those stems! * Alicia Keys: Rather scrawny, I’d say. * Elaine Kropotkin bud: I think she’s pretty! * Elaine Kropotkin: Quiet, bud! * Bright Heart Raccoon: But I’m not a flower! * Alicia Keys: Aha! Just as I suspected! He’s nothing but a common mobile vulgaris! * All-Stars: Oh no! * Bright Heart Raccoon: A common what? * Alicia Keys: To put it bluntly: a weed! * Bright Heart Raccoon: I’m not a weed! * Amber Peterson: Well, you wouldn’t expect her to admit it. * Lisa Simpson 2: Can you imagine! * Princess Daisy: Well, goodness! * Lisa Simpson: Don’t let her stay here and go to seed! * Other flower??: Go on now! * Elaine Kropotkin: Please, girls… * ?????: We don’t want weeds in our bed! * Other flower: Move along, move along! * Bright Heart Raccoon: Oh, all right, if that’s the way you feel about it. If I were my right size, I could pick every one of you if I wanted to! And I’d guess that’d teach you! * All-Stars: Hihihi! Category:CartoonWorldofNelvanaWarnerBrosWaltDisneyNintendoandAllStarsRockz Category:CartoonWorldofNelvanaWarnerBrosWaltDisneyNintendoandAllStarsRockz's Transcripts Category:Alice in Wonderland Parts Category:Alice in Wonderland Transcripts Category:Transcripts